helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichioka Reina
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 152.6cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 17th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Biography Early Life Ichioka Reina was born on February 25, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. During her middle school years, Ichioka participated in her school's acting club. She also began to take singing and dancing lessons during that time. In 2011, she participated in the EXILE audition. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a model under JS Girl. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that six girls would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Ichioka Reina began her activities as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei by participating in the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Tour, ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ concerts. She appeared in C-ute's stage play Sakura no Hanataba alongside Nomura Minami which ran from March 14th to March 24th. On March 6th, there was a Fanclub event held for Ichioka and Makino Maria. From April 4, to April 9th, Ichioka participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Nega''i. On May 5th, she participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ and sang Samui ne.. On May 19, she participated in the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event. Ichioka participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Ichioka participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Ichioka Anna. |-|Education= When Ichioka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ichioka Reina: *'Icchan''' (いっちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *'Nicknames: '''Icchan (いっちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 152.6cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Listen to western music, Read Kanji, Dancing, Singing *'Motto:' "''Tsuneni egao! Nani o suru toki demo jibun no mae ni kagami o oite kao o mi teru" (常に笑顔!何をするときでも自分の前に鏡を置いて顔をみてる; You are looking at the face by placing a mirror in front of you even when you smile! Always what.) *'Favorite Food:' Mozuku, Strawberries, Nattou *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue, White, Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Volleyball *'Weak Point:' Math *'Favorite School lunch item:' Cheese gratin *'Favorite Animal:' Polar Bears *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Chou HAPPY SONG", Loving you so much", "Brainstorming" *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Shiina Yuuko (椎名裕子) *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai" Internet *2013.07.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her smile and power. *She wants to be an idol that makes people who come to see her say, "She has such a nice smile." *She was ranked "eats the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She was a finalist in the Morning Musume 11th Generation audition. Her number in the audition was #61. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she had been going to Morning Musume lives and thought she wanted to join Hello! Project too. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when she isn't chosen to perform at certain Hello! Project concerts. *She was in acting club at her school, however she had little confident in acting, so she wanted to become an Idol instead. *Her favorite clothing brand is RONI. *She wants to try singing "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are her generation-mates, but also Sasaki Rikako and Murota Mizuki. She sees how they've all improved and how far they're going and it makes her want to go even further, as well. *She wants to become an adult in her ways of thinking, she says that she is very much a child. *She's often told that she's very my-pace, always doing things slowly and as she wants to, which isn't wrong, but she does hate to lose. *She still has a lot of things to work on and needs to learn how to be able to do them, so she hopes to debut in a year or so. *Being able to do live performances in Nama Tamago every few months has made her realize how much stronger and able she's gotten, and that makes her really glad she joined. *Tsunku's comments: "Let's go further with your dancing. But you do have some sensuality in your expressions. Don't give up halfway through, let's follow through decisively until the end. You're developing rapidly in that regard, so work on your dancing first, and then your singing." *Ichioka got her teeth straighten in August 2014. See Also *Ichioka Reina Gallery *Ichioka Reina Concerts & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Ichioka Family Tree External links *Official Profile *JS Profile *Announcement *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:February Births Category:1999 Births Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Ichioka Reina Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school